The Little Secret of Miss Rarity
by KattianaKitty
Summary: Rarity explores an inner desire, and wants to share with her sister. But her sister, has no interest in the sexual game of Masochism. Rarity comes to shove her sister into this game, making sure that her sister shares the same feelings she has. What happens when Rarity's dirty little secret becomes more public than she wanted. Rated M for violence, swearing, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The premise of Lil' Miss Rarity is NOT mine. I take no credit for it. I liked the idea of it, so I decided to take a new spin on it. This fic is graphic, due to the masochistic atmosphere. Again, Lil' Miss Rarity is NOT mine. I hope you all enjoy my fiction!**

* * *

Rarity twirled the knife in her fingers, staring at her little sister. The girl still hadn't woken up yet, no surprise there. She was such a heavy sleeper. How else would Rarity been able to tie her to the very chair she was in now? In all honesty, Sweetie Belle looked quite beautiful tied down like that. A ball gag gently bounding her mouth, slight drool dripping from it. The ties tight enough to keep her down, but loose enough as to not dig into the fragile skin of her sister. And the white blindfold accented it all. It kept her sister in the dark, literally, about the situation.

Rarity sighed at the time she had to wait, then she took her gaze to the knife. She bit her lip, closing her eyes to assess her time. Slowly though, she opted to go to her room. She slowly closed the door, holding the knife tightly. She could hardly contain her excitement as she took the knife to her skin. Retracing the heart shape on her chest she had previously cut a few days before. She shivered in pleasure, biting her lip as her eyes fell close. She dug the knife in deeper this time, and a soft gasp escaped her lips as she cringed in both pleasure and pain. "Oh..." She caught herself though, knowing that today was not meant for her pleasure, but for Sweetie's. She had to share this beautiful thing to her sister, to take pain as a pleasure. She bit her lip though, as she felt the wetness between her legs. She hesitantly put the knife down, sighing, realizing that she was not going to be able to finish herself any time soon as she heard the soft struggles of Sweetie below her.

She got up, taking the knife between her fingers again, and walked downstairs. "Sweetie, Darling, cease the struggling at once." she said a bit harsher than it was meant, but it served its purpose. Sweetie had stopped fidgeting in her seat, but her fruitless cries still curled around Rarity's ears. "Good girl..." Rarity held the knife close to her sister's unmarked skin, grinning in anticipation. "This may hurt at first...but you need to relish it Darling."

Sweetie had no way to prepare herself for what had happened. Rarity had gently sunk the knife into Sweetie's skin, and she had yelped to the best of her ability. She had begun struggling again, which made Rarity pull the knife back in surprise. She felt her sister's hand hold her still, while the knife dug into her again. This time, the knife had gently trailed down, made a sharp corner, than trailed back to make two half circles. Sweetie soon felt the wetness of the blood stain her fur, and soon the wetness of tears trailed down her face. The pain was excruciating at first, but was now turning into a dull throb.

Rarity stared at her sister's carved cut. She grinned as if she had just finished the most beautiful dress of all Equestria, of all the worlds. "How does that feel Sweetie?..."

Sweetie responded by thrashing about in her seat, the tears coming more. "Oh...oh no...You weren't supposed to cry...oh no..." Rarity untied her sister, which had resulted in her lashing out to run. Rarity's magic kept her still though, and the magic also undid the ball gag. "No! Don't touch me!" She yelped and cried.

Rarity's eyes widened and she saw it. The actual agony in her sister's face from the knife she held. It wasn't pleasure for her, no, it was pain. It wasn't something that Sweetie could get off on, like she did, or feel victory on, like she did. This was something that had actually hurt her, and to make it even worse, she had been hurt by her own sister. "Oh goodness Sweetie. I'm so sorry..." Sweetie looked at her sister, tears trailing down her face. "That hurt! That hurt! You aren't supposed to hurt me! You've changed! You've changed! I want Rarity back! I don't want you! I want Rarity!" Sweetie cried, struggling against the magical bonds.

That had hit Rarity hard. Her sister hadn't truly known what all the marks were on her skin, and that was just the evidence of Sweetie's innocence. "I am Rarity, Darling.."

"No! No you aren't! Rarity would never hurt me! Rarity would never! You're a liar, whoever you are!"

Rarity huffed, sadness and anger mixing together. If her sister wasn't so young, a few choice words might of flown right out of her mouth. She hadn't known that her sister wouldn't share the same passion for pain in pleasure, and pleasure in pain. But her sister should of known better than to call her a liar. She may be anything, but a liar was certainly not one of them. And, she certainly didn't want her change to be associated with a sadistic manner, rather than a masochistic. And, if Rarity had taken the time to think of each one, she would of realized that each one of those was no better than the latter.

"I, am Rarity. Whether you believe that fact or not, is up to you, you little brat. I, am Rarity." The once posh pony's demeanor turned from sweet, to a bitter, bitter sour.

Sweetie trembled at that, and trembled more as her sister left her there. Hanging in air, bound (but thankfully not gagged or blindfoled). She closed her eyes when she heard Rarity's lust filled moans and gasps, squeaks and squeals, whimpers and whines above her.

Sweetie was too young to know of Masochism. She should of been too young to perform it. But to her sister, Sweetie was just right to begin a sexual game where pain can overcome pleasure, and pleasure can overcome pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweetie's eyes shot open at the sound of a knock at the door, and was conflicted on whether or not she should yell for help. She opted for keeping silence, as she did not know the entirety of the justification for what had happened. The knocking grew increasingly louder, and soon a very familiar voice rang through the house.

"Rarity! We had plans!"

The voice was of no other than Twilight Sparkle, presumably here for her and Rarity's long awaited spa day. The knocking went on for a few moments, before the sound of a shifting lock signaled. Sweetie shivered from her spot in the air, noticing how her legs were spread open, and how angled she was. She surely did not want Twilight seeing her marehood, but had no way of covering herself up. So there she floated, as the door steadily opened.

"Rarity? Are you asleep?"

Twilight took a few more oblivious steps, before noticing the magical aura of purple surrounding Sweetie, holding her in the air. Twilight rushed to her, using her own magic to override the other, gently placing the young foal on the floor.

"Sweetie, are you okay? What is THAT?" Twilight interrogated, gently placing her hoof onto Sweetie's carving. Sweetie twitched, but did not say anything, aware of the incoming shadow.

"Sweetie...what happened? Where's Rarity?" Twilight was practically begging Sweetie to talk, but before she could speak anymore, a hard, metal object hit her on the temple, sending her into darkness. Sweetie stared at Rarity, her hair was a mess, and her heart carving was bleeding more than her own.

"Go to your room. And don't say anything, understand?"

Sweetie nodded, shivering as she quickly galloped to her room, closing the door slowly.

_How did this happen?_


	3. Chapter 3

Rarity was panicking. Not only did she have an upset sister, she had an unconscious friend right in front of her who was bleeding. She shook as she paced around the room, humming wildly with pure discord. She had no idea how she was going to explain anything, to either her sister or Twilight. She stopped pacing to look at the slumped figure, which was lazily breathing. Twilight's head had a small gash, which Rarity quickly and shakily bandaged up, and then continued to pace, continuing to pause to look at Twilight.

"R-Rarity?..."

She gasped and turned around, seeing her sister holding the railing of the stairs, reluctantly taking steps down. "Go back to your room." Rarity hissed. "I can help...". Rarity's eyes clouded over with anger as she took a vase and threw it, sending it to the wall, showering her sister in glass. Sweetie yelped, running back upstairs. Rarity looked up only to hear a door slam, and she sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. She took one more glance at Twilight, seeing her chest rise and fall steadily before walking up the stairs, cautiously avoided the shards and grains of glass. She walked slowly, hanging her head. Once she reached her sweet sister's door, she knocked softly, "Sweetie?". She grasped the handle, turning it only for it to pause and hit. _Locked_.

Her eyes narrowed as she turned it once more. "Sweetie open the door." Rarity spoke firmly, but tried to mask her anger breaking out again.

She heard the soft click of the lock and she opened the door, shocked to see two large white towels covered in blood spots, shaped like hearts as well as a roll of bandages. As she walked into her room, she saw Sweetie on her bed, staring at her sister with wide, glassy eyes. But Rarity only noticed the bandage wrapping around her chest. Rarity sighed softly, but chose to not say anything. She hesitantly sat on the edge of Sweetie's bed. "You said you could help...". Rarity refused to look at Sweetie as she spoke. "Y-you could make it look like..like a bad man came into the house...Y-you already broke something...a-and I have a cut..." Sweetie hardly managed to speak without completely muddling up her words, but choked out the sentence. Rarity reached out her hand to comfort Sweetie, who backed away and covered her face. Rarity bit her lip, pulling her hand back. "Okay." was all Rarity said before she got up, tentatively looking around her sister's room. She smirked, "Good plan.".

Before Sweetie could respond she felt a pain in her head, before she spiraled down into oblivion.


End file.
